Sweeter than sugar
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: One little sugar cookie changed Loren and Eddie forever.For the better or for the worst?Is their relationship sweeter than sugar or as bitter as ever?Based off of LaceyLouLou82's prompt FF2:sugar cookie.UPDATED EVERY MONDAY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! LaceyLouLou82 challenged us to make a fanfic based on the prompt "sugar cookie".We have until next tuesday to complete this challenge,so you guys should write too!So let me know if this should be a one-shot or a full story ! :)**__  
_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 1_

**_Loren's POV_**

_Eddie invited me over to his penthouse today.I hope we can be more than friends.I have known him for a year now and I want to tell him I love him,in a special way.I really hope he feels the same but I will hope for the best and prepare for the worst._

_I walked into the building and was greeted by Jeffery."Hello Miss Tate,how are you today?"_

_"I'm good,thank you for asking and you can call me Loren."_

_"Sure thing Loren and I will let you go right up Eddie is expecting you."He said while sliding his key card and pressing the doors slid open and I walked inside."By the way Loren?"_

_"Yeah?"I said walking in._

_"Eddie talks about you all the time."Before I could respond the doors closed and I leaned against the talks about me?Don't get your hopes up Loren..but he wouldn't talk about someone he doesn't cares about right?_

_When I reached his floor I walked out and reached his door and there was a bouquet right in front of the door with a note lying on top of the bed roses.I picked up the note and read it._

_Hey Loren:) If your reading this,I'm glad you made it.I'm not here right now because I'm at our spot ;) Hope you don't mind me moving locations but I felt like our spot would be a better place for us to you meet up.I you don't mind meeting me there._

_P.s These roses are for you:)_

_~Love Eddie_

_Love?Love Eddie?Woah I have never heard him say love to me before.I guess he didn't directly say it to me but,I guess it still counts right?Well I better get over there.I picked up the flowers and went back to the doors slid open and I walked up to Jeffery._

_"Jeffery,did you know about this?"I said pointing to the flowers._

_"Yes,but I didn't say anything so I wouldn't ruin the surprise."He said smiling._

_"Well thank you,see you next time Jeffery!"I said walking out._

_I walked to my car and drove to my spot.I parked a little far down the hill so Eddie wouldn't know I was there.I got out of the car with the roses in one hand,my guitar hanging by my side from the guitar strap,and my songbook in the other hand.I quietly walked up the hill and found Eddie leaning against the tree with a picnic basket and a blanket by his side._

_"Eddie?"I asked walking forward._

_**Eddie's POV **  
_

_"Eddie?"I turned around to she Loren in an orange sundress and yellow coverse,and her hair had beach waves,that fell perfectly down her had her guitar slung around her and her songbook in her in the other hand she had the roses I left for her._

_"Hey,glad you could make it."I got up and gave her a hug._

_"What's all this stuff?"She said looking at the picnic basket and blanket._

_"Oh well,I thought you'd be hungry so I brought some food."_

_"You know me so well."She said making me laugh_

_"I hope you like pastrami sandwiches."I said while spreading out the blanket._

_"Like?I'm good for at least two of them."She sitting down on the blanket._

_"Hah,I'm glad."I sat next to her and pulled out the food."Oh yeah by the National Cookie Day."I said giving her a sugar cookie wrapped in tin foil._

_"Thanks,you too."She gave me one too._

_We ate and talked so much that we even forgot about song writing.I'm glad we did because that gives me and excuse to see her tommorow._

_"Loren?"I said breaking the silence._

_"Yeah,Eddie?"_

_"We forgot about song writing."I smiled._

_"Yeah,I guess I brought my guitar for nothing huh?"_

_"I guess,but tommorow do you wanna come over to the penthouse for song writing?"_

_"As long as it's actually at your penthouse,then sure.I'd love to."_

_"Alright well you can come over at noon."_

_"Okay,I have to get going,but I'll see you tommorow."She got up and gatered her suff._

_"Can't wait"_

_"Okay well bye."She walked to her turned around a little and shot me a shy smile._

_I remebered the cookie she gave me.I pulled it out and unwrapped the tin the sugar cookie,there was writing in red frosting.I read the words over and over again."I Love you Eddie."I does feel the same way.I wonder if she stole my idea.**(Foreshadow for the ending)**_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I got home and mom wasn't here,all that was there was a note she left for me._

_Hey sweetie,I'm out with Max right now.I'll be back later.I love you and be safe,you can even invite someone over to keep you company._

_~xoxo Mom_

_I think I will invite someone I might invite someone over Mel or Eddie.I thought about Eddie and remebered the sugar cookie he gave me.I pulled it out of my purse and unwrapped it.I read the blue frosting that spelled out."I Love You Loren."I smiled as I read it over and over again._

_Maybe I wil invite Eddie over._

**_Hey guys!Again just let me know if you want this to be a one shot or a full story! :)_**

**_~Jenny_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!You guys really liked this story and would hate to see end,soI'm going to continue this story.I will not be updating my other stories for a while so I can focus on this one,this has been my most successful one so far,so I hope you like it! ~Jenny**_

_Chapter 2_

**_Loren's POV_**

_Eddie does love me.I wonder if he opened my cookie yet.I really need to talk to him,we have to figure out our relationship._

_I picked up the phone and called Eddie._

_"Umm...hey Eddie."_

_"Hey,what's up Lo?"_

_"My mom is out with Max and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house."_

_"Sure,I'll be over in a couple of minutes."_

_"Okay,I just wanted to talk about something."_

_"Alright,see you in a little bit."I hung up and waited for Eddie,This is it._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I wonder what Lo is gonna tell me,did she even see my cookie yet?I got in my car and drove to her house.I have never been to Loren's house,I mean I've dropped her off before and picked her up but,I have never actually been am I so nervous?I have never been this nervous about a girl,but Loren isn't just another girl.I love her,she's the girl that changed my life._

_I parked outside Loren's house and sat in the car for a while.I took a deep breath and stepped outside.I walked to her door and lifted my hand.I rang the doorbell and heard footsteps from inside.I just thought to myself,here goes nothing._

_I was greeted by Loren's warm smile."Hey Lo."She pulled me into a hug that sent shivers through my spine._

_"Hey,come in."I walked in and she shut the door behind me._

_"So what's up?I just saw you thirty minutes ago,you just can't get enough of me,can you Lo?"She laughed_

_"Ha,no I can't,but that's not what I wanted to talk about."_

_"What is it?"I already knew what she was talking about._

_"You know the cookie you gave me earlier?"She said looking down._

_"Did you see what I put on it?"I asked nervously._

_"Yeah...Do you really love me Eddie?"_

_"Of course I do Lo,I felt this way for a while and I just wasted so much time by not telling you earlier."I said while sitting down on her couch._

_"Yeah,but you told me now and that's all that matters,right?"She said taking a seat next to me._

_"Do you think,you might love me too?"I said breaking the silence._

_"No,I don't think I love you."My whole world started to crash,then she kept talking."I know I love you."She started leaning in and before I knew it our lips touched and it was electric.I have had feelings for her for about five months now and we are barely having our first months to late._

_She pulled away and she rested her forehead on mine."I love you Eddie."_

_"I love you too."She sat back and rested her head on my shoulder._

_"So,your rockstar image won't be tainted by dating a valley girl?"She said smiling._

_"If it did I wouldn't care and did you forget that you're about to release your song and sign to Loftler studios?"_

_"Yeah,but I'm still a valley girl."_

_"I know,but Jake is thinking about signing you and .. you will turn into star."She lifted up her head and turned to me._

_"You really think so?"_

_"No,I know so."She pulled me in for another kiss._

_"So what does that make us?"She said pulling away._

_"Well,I would like to think your officially my girl."I smiled._

_"Well I do like the sound of that."Then suddenly the door unlocked and Pops and Nora walked in._

_"Oh hi Loren and Eddie?Hey bud what are you doing here?"Pops said walking in._

_"Oh,I invited him over."Loren said._

_"How sweet of you."They laughed._

_"Well,we better get going Pop."I said getting up._

_"Okay,well lovely to see you Loren,Nora."He gave them both a kiss on the cheek._

_I walked up to Loren and pulled her into a kiss,when we pulled away our parents were shocked."See you tommorow you Lo,meet you in the car dad." I said walking out._

**_Loren's POV_**

_Great now I'm going to get a thousand questions from mom and Max._

_"What was that Loren?"Both of them said smiling._

_I didn't say anything.I just got the cookie from the kitchen and handed it to them."Night you guys!"I said while speed walking to my room._

_Max yelled after me"Finally!You guys are together."I laughed while I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.I have to call Mel,Aid,and Chloe.**(A/N yes they are friends I wanted to do something different,hope you guys like the little twist.)**_

_I went to my computer and made a four-way call with all of all of my best friends popped up on the screen._

_"What's up Lo?"Aid said_

_"Yeah,what's the deal?Mel said._

_"Yeah."Chlo said._

_"Guess what you guys!"I said smiling._

_"What?"They said together._

_"Me and Eddie are finally together."Then my room was filled with squeals and omg's._

_"Finally."Chloe said._

_"Took him long enough."Aid agreed._

_"If he likes it,he will put a ring on it."Mel all laughed._

_"Well,I will share the details with you guys tommorow..Lunch at Rumor?"_

_"Yeah,sure."We all agreed._

_"Okay,bye you guys!Love you!"_

_"We love you too Lo!"They all yelled.I hung up and plopped on my bed,then I got four twitter alerts._

_ AidAlert09_

_Best friend finally hooked up with Real_EddieDuran:)Finally Leddie brought together! Love_To_Love_you congrats girl!_

_ LovingFilm_Mel_

_Like AidAlert (BFF) said Real_EddieDuran and other bff Loren/Love_To_Love_You are finally together! #Leddie_

_ LovePrincessChloe_

_Do I smell Hollywood's new it couple? #Leddie 3Love ya BFF's Aid,Mel,Lo_

_ Real_EddieDuran_

_I love her!Can't wait to see you tommorow Lo/ Love_To_Love_You #LoveHer #Leddie #143Baby **(A/N BTW 143 means I love you,it's from Cody's/Eddie's song Atmosphere)**_

_I put the phone to my chest and fell loved me and wasn't afraid to show it._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_~In the car~_

_"So Eddie?What's with Loren?"He said while driving._

_Great,now it's time to play one-thousand questions,but I didn't care, I would do anything for her,I love her and nothing will change that._

**_Okay,not my best chapter but,I just wanted to upload a chapter!Leave suggestions in the review section and PM me!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm really glad you guys enjoy my story so far:) I love writing for you guys!So here's another chapter...leave song suggestions and suggestion in the review section or PM/private message me ! Love you guys! Thanks for supporting me! ~Jenny**_

_Chapter 3_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I woke up to sunrays beaming down on my face.I have a feeling today is gonna be a good day.I jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen.I was surprised to see my mom sitting down with Eddie,having breakfast._

_"Morning mom...and Eddie?What are you doing here?"I said in a sleepy voice._

**_Eddie's_**_ **POV**_

_I heard the sound of Loren's voice and turned if she was half asleep and had no makeup..she was still beautiful._

_"Morning,Eddie came to see you,a bit too early."Nora said._

_"Ha,sorry Nora."I apologized._

_"No,it's fine Eddie.I was about to go to work anyways.I have to go,I will see you later care of my little girl Eddie."Nora said walking out._

"I will,don't worry."I reassure her.

_"Okay,bye!"She said walking out._

_"Moring babe."I said walking up to Loren._

_"You know.I could get use to waking up to your voice."She said smiling._

_"So can no that we're do you want to do?"_

_"Well,I have lunch with the girls at Rumor, we can just stay here until I have to go."_

_"Okay,what do you wanna do until then?"I said leaning into kiss her._

_"This."She said pulling me into a kiss,then she pulled away and walked to the couch ,like nothing happened._

_"You don't know how much of a tease you are Loren Tate."I followed her and sat on the arm of the couch._

_"I know."She laughed."So you wanna watch something?"She picked up the remote and turned on the tv._

_"Yeah,let's watch Warm Bodies,that movie is awesome."_

_"So my boyfriend is a softy,isn't he?"She said smiling._

_"Yes,but it's also a horror it's a two in one deal."_

_"Okay,Warm Bodies it is."_

_~One Hour Later~_

_"Hey Lo?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would you still love me if I was a zombie?"She laughed._

_"Of course I would,as long as you don't eat me."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."We both leaned in for a kiss and she pulled away._

_"It's 11:30!I better get ready."She jumpend up from the couch and ran to her room._

_I followed her and said "You look fine Lo."_

_"Yeah,but I'm going out in public.I can't go out in booty shorts and a sports bra."_

_"Sure you can."I said._

_"Yeah,you're right and I can let all the guys can stare at me all day right?"_

_"On second thought..Get dressed."She laughed._

_"That's what I thought."_

_"Yeah,yeah."I said walking out,then she came out of her room a couple minutes later in a green tank top,grey jeans,and black knee-high boots._

_"Eddie do I look okay?"_

_"No,you look gorgeous."_

_"Thanks can you drive me to Rumor?"_

_"Yeah,but there aren't gonna be any guys there,right?"I asked._

_"I don't know maybe.I might invite Phil,Ian,and Cameron.I'm not sure."She said walking to the door._

_"Loren,you will be the death of me."_

_"Ha,I'm gonna call the girls and tell them to bring their boys."_

_"And that means I can come right?She took my hand and led me to my car._

_"Yes it does,now let's get there before we are late."_

**_Loren's POV_**

_When we got there everyone was waiting for us,but there was a guy I didn't recongnize._

_"Hey guys."I said walking up to them._

_"Hey."They all said together._

_"So Chlo,who is this?"Eddie said._

_"Oh,he's my date,Justin."_

_"Hi and it's an honor to meet you Loren.I love your music."He shook my hand a bit too long.I basically snatched my hand away and Eddie saw that,so he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him._

_ When we took our seats,Justin tried to sit next to me but luckily Eddie beat him.I'm not sure why but while we were eating I caught Justin staring at me and Eddie caught him a couple of times too,because he pulled my seat closer to him.I'm sure Justin is a nice guy,but something didn't set well with me about him..I don't know what it was,but I hoped Eddie would be here to protect me from it._

_"Um Justin,why do you keep staring at Loren?"Eddie asked in a jealous turned to him._

_"Well...look at her,can you blame me?"Chloe looked shocked by this._

_"Yeah,she's my girlfriend."He started to get mad._

_"Eddie,you will always have my heart.I love you."I gave him a kiss and he calmed down._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Then our waitress,Kylie,walked up to our table._

_"Here you go."She said placing a tray of cookies on our plate_

_"Umm Kylie?"Loren said._

_"Yes Miss Tate?"The waitress said turning around._

_"We didn't order any cookies."Mel said._

_"Oh they are from a fan of Loren's."When she left,we each took one._

_"So Mel,what got you into filming?"I asked._

_"My mom was into filming and photography as well,so I guess-Then all of a sudden Lo,started coughing._

_"Lo,are you okay?"Phil asked._

_"What kind of cookies are those?"She said in between coughs._

_Aid bit into it."Oh no."She said._

_"What's wrong?"Chloe said._

_"These are peanut butter cookies."She said with wide open eyes._

_"What's wrong with peanut butter?"Ian said._

_"Lo is extremely allergic to peanuts!"Mel yelled._

_"We have to get her to the hospital quickly."I said getting up.I left money on the table and we all rushed to the hospital.I just hoped in my mind that Lo was okay.I will not lose her,not when we are barely starting our lives together.I just kept telling myself She's 's okay...Is she?_

**_Sorry if it's a little short :( My fanfiction is freaking out right now,I don't know why but it's extremely sorry!The next chapter will be extra long!Leave suggestions in the review section or PM me! My inbox is open to everyone Lol:) And sorry it's a little short but,don't worry!Next update will be longer.:)_**

**_~Jenny_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!I promised a longer chapter so I will try to make this as long as possible!Leave suggestions and reviews in the review section and PM me as well :) Thanks you guys! I will also start dedicating chapters to people:) ! BTW KEEP AND EYE OUT FOR A FONT CHANGE *HINT-HINT* ~Jenny**_

_Chapter 4_

**_Eddie's POV_**

"Hey Eddie,how are you doing?"Mel asked as she walked in.

"I'm okay.I just wanna see Loren."I demanded.

"That's probably not a good idea."

"I don't care!I just wanna see her."

"Eddie,you won't like what you see."

"As long as I see her, I don't care."

"Fine,remember I warned you."We walked out and into another was in black and...there was a casket.

"Mel,please tell me Loren's not in there."She turned around and she was crying.

I walked over to the casket and Loren was lying there,motionless.I sunk to my knees and can't be gone.

_I woke up with a start.I sat up and realized I was in Loren's hospital room but, where was everyone else?Oh yeah,they left and I stayed with her.I was still holding her hand and she was still grasping mine.I felt her warmth and her heartbeat.I went back to sleep after I made sure she was still there._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I woke up and something was squeezing my right hand.I looked down to find Eddie asleep with his face down and was holding my hand like he never wanted me to leave his side.I smiled at the sight.I looked around and found myself in the hospital and then Eddie woke up._

_"Hey Lo,how are you feeling?"He said sitting up._

_"What happened?"I said_

_"Well we were at Rumor and we got cookies from a fan.I guess you were allergic to them but,you're okay right?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine and Eddie?"_

_"Yeah Lo?"_

_"Thanks for caring for me so much but,you need to get home and rest."_

_"I'm already rested and I am not leaving your side,thank you for caring for me."I gave him a kiss._

_I pulled away and said "I love you,never leave me."_

_"I love you,I promise I won't leave you but I might give up peanuts for the rest of my life."He said._

_"That's not necessary,you can have peanuts when I'm not around."I said sarcastically._

_"In that case,I will have to avoid peanuts because I don't plan to leaving you anytime soon."He leaned in for a kiss but,we were interupted by someone walking in._

_"Woah!Sorry."Chloe said walking in and about to walk out._

_We laughed "No it's okay Chlo."She came to my bed and gave me a hug."Do you need anything?"_

_"No I'm fine,thanks."_

_"Okay..Wait a minute,Eddie you stayed here the whole night?"She said surprised._

_"Yeah,this chair isn't that comfortable,so my back is killing me."_

_"Yeah,well you were here all night so you must be hungry,go eat,there's a cafeteria downstairs."I said._

_"No,I'm good."_

_"Eddie,you're starving right now.I already know you."I smiled._

_"Chloe back me up here."She just raised her hands up."Sorry,you gotta do what the boss says."She said smiling._

_"Okay,fine I'll be right back."He gave me a kiss and walked out of the room._

_"Okay missy,dish!"She said sitting on the edge of my bed._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."I said sarcastically and grabbed a magazine._

_"Yeah Lo,we didn't have any girl talk yesterday."Aid said coming in and giving me a hug._

_"Yeah Lo,give us the juicy details that we need."Mel said following Aid _

___"I seriously don't know what you guys are talking about."I said flipping through the magazine._

___"Lo!"They said in frustration._

___"Fine."I said plopping the magazine down._

___"Well,it was national cookie day,so we traded cookies."_

___"Like every year."Mel interupted."But go on."We laughed._

___"Well,when I got home I unwrapped the cookie and it said I love you on it."The room filled with Aw's."And mom wasn't home so, I invited him over."_

___"Ooh,here comes the juicy part."Chloe said._

___"Chloe,we just told eachother I love you and kissed."_

___"Well the next time I see you,you better have a rock on your finger."Aid squealed._

___"Alright girls,stop hasseling my girl."Eddie said walking in with food._

___"My girl?"Mel said._

___"Mel,Aid, guys should go get some food,don't you think?"I said._

___"Fine,we will."They all got up."See you later,future Mr. and Mrs. Duran."Aid yelled walking out,making me laugh._

___"Hey,what were you guys talking about?"Eddie said giving me a kiss and pacing the food down._

___"Nothing..."I said picking up the magazine again._

___"Lo,I know you,you only do this when something_ is _going on."He said sitting down next to me._

_"Fine we were talking about-Then Pops and Mom walked in"Hey Loren,how are you feeling?"Pos said giving me a hug._

_"Saved by our parents."Eddie whispered to me.I laughed._

_"I'm fine,thanks pops."_

_"You need anything sweetie?"Mom said walking up to me._

_"No,I'm good."_

_"So when can I be released?"_

_"See my girl?Tough as a rock."Eddie said with a smile._

_"My girl?"Pops and Nora said._

_"Not again...Yes Loren and I are a couple."He said sitting down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

_"Finally."Nora said._

_"Tell me about it."The girls said walking in with their boyfriends._

_"Hey Lo,how are you feeling?"Phil said,walking up and hugging me._

_"Yeah,do you need anything?"Ian said._

_"Why do people always ask me that?"I laughed."Yeah,I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"An un-known voice said._

_"What are you doing here?"Eddie said getting up._

_"I'm just here to see Loren?"_

_"Justin...You're here to see Loren?What about me?Sorry Lo."Chloe said._

_"No,it's fine and Eddie it's okay."_

_"Yeah,Ed.I'm just here to see a friend."He was clearly trying to anger Eddie._

_"Oh please,you don't even know 're not even an acquaintance."_

_"You're wrong."Justin said._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Actually,you're wrong,I don't even know you that well..Justin,right?"Loren said in a sassy voice._

_"Loren,you don't have to hide your feelings,you can say you love me already."I was about to yell then Loren grabbed my arm,"Eddie it's ,the only thing I'm gonna tell you starts with an F and ends with a U."He stepped closer and Eddie,Phil,and Ian stood in front of did Mel,Aid,and Chloe._

_"Come on Chloe,we don't need this."Justin said._

_"They are my family.I'm not leaving."She said sitting on her hip._

_"This is a mistake you will regret this too Loren"_

_"Not when I'm around."I stepped closer to him._

_"You can't hold her hand everyday,Eddie."_

_"We'll see."_

_"Can I at least get a hug goodbye?"_

_"No!"The girls yelled._

_"Whatever,bye Loren see you soon."The guys were basically holding me back until Justin walked Loren got out of bed and walked up to me._

_"Loren!"Everyone one screamed._

_"What?"She said confused._

_"Get back in bed!"We yelled again._

_She laughed."Guys I'm fine.I can walk."_

_"Doesn't mean you're suppose to."I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder._

_She was laughing."Eddie!Put me down."I set her down on the bed._

_"Fine.I'll sit."_

_Mel walked up to her and patted her head."Good girl."Everone laughed._

_**Loren's POV**  
_

_Then a young,handsome,male doctor walked in."Loren Tate?"_

_"Yes?"She said sitting up._

_"You are free to go."_

_"Okay,thank you doctor."_

_"No problem,just sign out and you're free to go."He winked at me and Eddie looked angry._

_"Eddie what's wrong?"Aid said._

_"I don't like the way that doctor looked at you."He said_

_"Eddie are you gonna be this way with every guy I meet?"I laughed._

_"No,I didn't freak out on Ian or Phil."He said making everyone laugh._

_"But,did Justin look familiar to anyone else?"Nora said._

_"Yeah,he did."Pops agreed._

_"Wait,he was the fan that ran up on stage and tried to kiss you during your concert?"Mel said._

_"I think he was.I'm just glad Eddie was there to tackle him to the ground."I said._

_"Hey,I'm just protecting my girl."Once again aw's filled the room again._

_"Okay,well Lo,you ready to leave?This place creeps me out."Aid said._

_"Aid isn't your dad a surgeon?"Chloe asked._

_"Yeah,which is why I don't participate in bring your daughter to work day."Everyone laughed._

_"Okay,well I'm ready to leave."I said getting up._

_"Alright so,party at Casa Tate's?"Mel asked._

_"Mel,you're terrible with Spanish."Ian joked._

_"But,we will have a party."Nora said._

_"Okay,well Nora and I will get the cars."Max said._

_"Yeah,us too."Phil and Ian said._

_"Okay,see you down there guys!"I said._

**_Hope that's long enough guys! Glad you guys like the story:) Leave suggetions in the review section and PM me :) Love you guys!_**

**_~Jenny:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!I'm really glad you guys like this story:)It started out as a one-shot then you guys wanted more,I'm glad you guys did!Thanks you guys!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 5_

**_Loren's POV_**

_"Hey ready to leave?"Eddie said walking up to me._

_"Yes please.I need to get out of here,this place is making me sick."_

_"No pun intended?"We both laughed._

_"Yeah."He gave me a kiss."Come on let's go."_

_We walked out of the room hand and hand._

_Then the doctor from before walked up to us."Um..Miss Tate?"I felt Eddie tense up so,I squeezed his hand for reassurance._

_"Yes?And you can call me Loren,Dr..."_

_" Blake."He flashed a smile and Eddie wrapped his arm around me._

_"This is Eddie,my boyfriend."I said as they shook hands._

_"I was just coming to tell you if you feel light-headed or dizzy call and tell us,it might not be serious,but you never know."_

_"Thank you."We entered the elevator,the doors closed and I kissed Eddie._

_"What was that for?"He said pulling away._

_"So you know,I love you and so you stop being jealous everytime I meet a guy."_

_"I know,but I can't help you're beautiful and every guy practically drools over you."_

_"Well I don't notice them because I only have eyes for you,well except for one guy."_

_Eddie looked shocked."Who?I will hunt him down."_

_"Papa Max."Then the doors opened and I skipped out.I heard Eddie laughing behind me._

**_Eddie's_**_ **POV**_

_"You're gonna make me go nuts,you know that?"I said catching up to her._

_"Yeah."She walked closer to me and whispered "But you know you love it."A shock went down my spine.I loved it when Loren teased me like that,but of course I would never admit it because she would just use it to her advantage._

_We got into the car we drove to the Tate residence,we entered and there were banners and balloons everywhere._

_"You guys didn't need to do this,I'm just coming back home from the hospital."She said._

_"Well,you always do things for us so we wanted to do something for you."Pops said._

_"But,if you don't like it we can just pack it up and leave."Chloe said._

_"It doesn't hurt to celebrate a couple times,does it?"Everyone laughed._

_"Good,because we have presents!"Aid said._

_**Loren's POV**  
_

_"You guys didn't have to get me presents."I said._

_"Yes,we did."She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the couch._

_"Okay,me first."Aid said pulling out a pink bag."I hope you like it Lo."_

_I opened it and found a grey strapless dress and sparkly high heels."Aw Aid!Thank you so much!I love it."_

_"Okay me next!"Mel squealed."Beat that,Mel."Aid teased and Mel rolled her eyes._

_Mel handed me a orange bag,inside there was a T-shirt that had a sugar cookie on it,there was also a pair of customized Eddie Duran converse._

_"Oh my god Mel!How did you know I wanted these?"I said lifting up the shoes._

_"Maybe because you have blabbed about them for weeks."Eddie laughed and so did everyone else._

_"Well thanks,and I love the T-shirt."_

_"Okay,my turn!"Chloe said giving me a small purple bag,I found a purple and gold necklace and matching earrings._

_"Thanks Chlo."__  
_

_Then Max and mom came up to me."Here you go sweetie."They passed me a red box."I opened it and found a silver side had a picture of everyone(Mel,Ian,Phil,Aid,Chloe,Mom,and Max) and the other side had a picture of Eddie and I kissing."Thanks,I love it!"I had tears in my eyes._

_"We hope you like it Lo."Ian and Phil gave me a bag,inside lay a baby blue leather jacket and a pair of Jordan Bred 11's**(Shoes idea from**_** lanadelnay)**_"The Jordan's were my idea"Phil said._

_"Thank you guys."I said giving them hugs._

_"Here,I hope you like it Lo."Eddie said getting up and giving me a black box.I opened it and found a diamond necklace with a heart charm on charm had an ingraving on it._"I love you,you're sweeter than sugar cookies.143-Love Eddie_._

_"I love it Eddie!"I ran up to him and gave him a hug._

_"That's not all that's in there."I looked again and found a keys."What's this Eddie?"_

_"It's my way of asking you,will you move in with me?"_

_"Yes!A thousand times yes!"I ran into his arms and thanked him._

_"Loren,can I talk to you?"Chloe asked_

_We walked into my room and shut the door.__"What is it Chlo?"_

_"I wanted to give you the rest of your gift."She passes me a purple bag.I opened it and found a set of black and red lingerie."What is this?"I asked._

_"Just in case you and Eddie decide to..you know."It was black with red also came with a red see through robe._

_"Thanks Chlo.I was too embarassed to go shopping for one."_

_"No problem,what are bff's for?"_

_"Thanks but,they might be starting the party without us,let's get out there."When we walked out and I heard Eddie yelling with Phil and Ian holding him back while Max was arguing with someone at the door,with the girls right behind him._

_"What's going on?"Chloe asked._

_"I have no idea."Then Max and the girls moved out of the way._

_"What are you doing here?"I was shocked._

_"What?Not happy to see me babe?"_

_"Let me go!"Eddie yelled."I'm gonna knock his teeth out!"_

_"Justin,get out of here!You have no right to be here."I pushed through everyone and was face to face with him._

_"Why should I?"_

_"You have no reason to be here."I spat at him._

_"Fine,I will but, not without doing this."He threw himself at me.I moved out of the way and he tripped fell on the ground and I punched him,he got back up and Eddie tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face repeatedly._

_Before Eddie killed him,we pulled him off."Justin,get out of here before Eddie kills you!"Mel yelled._

_"Fine,but I'll be back."He stumbled back to his car._

_"Say,when did you learn to fight like that?"Ian asked._

_"Did I mention,I'm a black belt in karate?"_

_"Eddie you better not get on her bad side."He didn't laugh._

_"Guys I'm gonna talk to him do you mind?"_

_"No."I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room._

_"Eddie what's wrong?"_

_"I'm just mad he tried to kiss you like that."_

_"I know but,I punched him in the face.I had no intention of kissing him back."He grabbed my hand and we sat down on my bed._

_"I know,but I told you,every guy drooled over you."_

_"Yeah,I should listen to you more."_

_"It does make me feel better,to know you can defend yourself."He smiled slightly._

_"I can do more than defend myself.I can put someone in the hospital."_

_"Good."He chuckled._

_"But,can you stay with me tonight or at least until I move to your apartment?I don't feel comfortable knowing Justin knows where I live."_

_"Of course,he won't touch you as_ _long as I'm around."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**_Yay!Another chapter down! ?_**_** more to go:) Glad you guys like the crazed boy fan idea I have:) Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review or a suggestion in the review section!Or PM me!Thanks you guys!Love you's!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter!Glad you guys are enjoying my story so far!I have 40 reviews so far..let's jack that up higher;)Lol,Leave reviews and suggestions in the review section or PM me!Thanks for the couraging words you guys!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_"Thanks for making me feel better Lo."_

_"I guess it's my job."She said smiling._

_"Alright,well we better get out there.I don't wanna miss momma Tate's cooking."I said standing up._

_"Yeah me too."I gave her a kiss and I glanced and saw a purple bag._

_I pulled away."What's that?"_

_"Oh,it's a gift from Chloe."_

_"Can I see what's inside?"_

_"Um..it's just girl stuff."_

_"Come on babe!"I whined_

_"No,now come on."I said pulling him to the door._

_"Fine,but I gotta use the bathroom,can I use yours?"_

_"Yeah,it's right there."She pointed to t a door in her room."_

_"Thank you."I kissed her on the cheek and went inside."There aren't any posters of me in here,are there?"I yelled from the bathroom._

_"Ha funny.I'm gonna get back out there."_

_"Okay,I'll come out when I'm finished."I heard the door close and I left the bathroom.I made sure the door was closed and headed towards the bag Chloe gave Loren.I turned around and found Loren sitting on the bed smiling._

_"You are so predictable babe."She said smiling._

_"Ugh!Come on babe!Let me see!"_

_"Fine,but once you see it.I won't use it."_

_"Deal."She walked over and grabbed the placed in my lap.I moved the paper out-of-the-way and found lingerie._

_"I didn't see that."I said putting it back in the bag._

_"Nope,remember our deal?Once you saw it,I would not use it."_

_"Aw,come one babe."I took it out again and imagined Loren in it.I should have never made that deal."Come on!It comes with a see through robe."She laughed and grabbed everything and put it back._

_"Your loss, should have waited until I put it on."She grabbed and we stood up._

_"But,I didn't know it was sexy lingerie."I whined._

**_Loren's_**_ **POV**_

_"I know,but if you be a good boy,I might buy even sexier lingerie."Then right away he stopped complaining.I laughed and I guided him back out._

_"Hey guys,I got Eddie to cool down."I said walking back out._

_"How?"Mel said in a perverted manner.I narrowed my eyes and so did we just all started laughing._

_"Okay guys,let's get this party started!"Mel said._

_"You can't start the party without my cooking,can you?"Mom said from the kitchen._

_"Nope!"Everyone basically ran to the table and took their were laughing,eating and,having a good 's homemade Lasagna was delicious as I got a text from an unknown number:_

One day,I will be your man,because Eddie can't always hold your hand.I hope you're enjoying the lasagna... ~Love Justin

_I stood up so fast that I almost knocked down my chair.I ran over to the couch and laid face me I heard a chair slide out behind me._

_"Babe,are you okay?"I felt Eddie kneel beside the couch.I just handed him my phone._

_"Damn it!"He yelled._

_"Eddie,what's wrong?"Mel passed her the phone and she passed it around the table._

_"Wait,how does he know we are having lasagna?"Phil asked._

_I sat up."I didn't even think about that!"Eddie sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me._

_"Babe,it's Justin is wrong.I will always be here to hold your hand."_

_"No,you can' 're an international are always busy and you know that Eddie."_

_"I know,but it doesn't mean you're gonna be have an amazing family to protect you."_

_"He's right Lo,if Eddie's not there we will be."Aid said getting up and sitting next to me._

_"Yeah,if Eddie can't be here to hold your hand we will."Ian said._

_"Not literally."Mel and Eddie said at the same time._

_"I know metaphorically speaking,I'm just saying we'll be here for you Loren."_

_"Yeah,we'll be on Loren watch."Chloe said._

_"I call first shift."Eddie said immediately._

_"And the second one."Mel teased."And the third one."Phil joined in."And the fourth one."And the fifth one."Aid added."Don't forget every other shift."Chloe all laughed but,Loren looked like she was in pain._

_"Lo,are you okay?"_

_"Yeah,I'm fine.I just have a small headache."_

_"Remember what the doctor you are dizzy or if you have a headache you should go see them."_

_"I know but,I feel fine."_

_"I don't know you should go back and see ."_

_"Can we go to a different doctor?I mean there are closer ones."_

_"Eddie.."Ian said._

_"Or we can call a doctor in."_

_"Eddie,we all know you don't like it when any guys are around Loren,but you need to think about her."_

_"Fine,but I don't think Loren should have to go all the way to the hospital just for a check-up."_

_"Okay,I'll call and see if he can come over."Eddie said getting up._

_A few minutes later he showed up."Hello Loren."As soon as Eddie saw him he saw him he came and sat next to me._

_"Hi,I'm 's mom."_

_"Nice too meet you.I'm Cameron Blake."_

_"Um..do you think Loren's headaches aren't serious."_

_"It depends what's causing them."We were in the middle of my check-up and I got another message from Justin._

Poor Loren is know,I can play if you were with me you would never be better Justin

_"Ugh!"_

_"What's wrong Miss Tate?"_

_"Nothing,this guy just keeps bothering me nonstop."_

_"May I ask who?"_

_"Yeah,this guy named Justin."_

_"Hm..do you know his last name?"_

_"Chloe?"_

_"Yeah,I think it's Smith."_

_"Wait!"Cameron said._

_"What?"_

_"Justin Smith is my cousin."**(Idea from .9)**_

_"He's your what!?"_

**_Sorry if it's a little short!I'm working on another suggestions and reviews in the review section or PM me!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!If you guys read my author's note(You guys decide!)you know that I will try to write both of my stories at the same time...so wish me luck:)!**_

_Chapter 7_

**_Loren's POV_**

_"He's your what!?"_

_"He's my cousin.I knew Justin was always a Loren Tate fan,but I didn't think he would be this extreme."_

_"So my doctor is the cousin of my crazy stalker fan?"  
_

_"Yes,but I didn't tell Justin you were my patient,because he would be at the hospital all the time and it would be an inconvenience for you."_

_"Thanks doc."I felt someone come and sit on the arm of the couch,I looked up and it was Eddie.I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist._

_"Yeah,thanks .So is there anything wrong with Loren?"I knew Eddie was grateful that didn't tell Justin I was his patient but,he still didn't feel comfortable me being around guys.I did find his jealousy cute,but I didn't want him to feel threatened it.I love Eddie and he has to know that,I just need to find a way to make sure he knows it._

_"I think Loren is just stressed out because of Justin but,other than that I couldn't find anything wrong with her."_

_"Okay,thanks."Eddie said._

_"If anything else is bothering you give me a call."I nodded and he left.I need to talk to Eddie."Eddie,can I talk to you in private?"I walked into my room with Eddie following me._

_"What's up?"I didn't answer I just pulled him into a passionate kiss,I pulled away after a couple of minutes and Eddie was breathless."What was that for Lo?"_

_"I know you're grateful for what Cam did,but you're still uncomfortable when I'm around guys and you have to know I love you and...I'm ready."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes,but not right now."I got closer to him annd whispered "Later though,I promise."_

_"You expect me to wait,when you're this hot?"_

_"Yes,I do.I just need to pick up a couple of things and then I will meet you at your penthouse tonight."_

_"You mean,our soon to be penthouse?Key word,our."I laughed._

_"How could I forget?I'm moving in with the love of my life."_

_"I love you Lo."_

_"I love you to Ed."I smiled as we walked back outside,I think Eddie will finally understand that I love him._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Hey guys,guys wanna come shopping with me?"_

_"For what?"Aid said as Chloe,Mel,and Aid gathered around her and giggled._

_"Yeah,sure we'll go."Mel said in between giggles._

_She walked up to me and kissed me."I'll see you later you."_

_"Love..you..too."I stuttered.I had to make tonight special._

_"Hey guys,I need to talk to you guys for a second."_

_"What's up Ed?"Phil said._

_"What's going on mate."Ian said.I made sure Pops and momma Tate could'nt hear us then I spoke._

_"Loren told me she's ready to..you know."_

_"Oh mate so that means a baby Duran is gonna be on the way?"_

_"No Ian,I just need you guys to help me decorate the penthouse to make it special for her."_

_"Yeah,well Loren is like a sister to me and you love her,so of course we'll help."Phil said._

_"Well,let's get going,we need to make the penthouse all romantic like."Ian elbowed me and we went and made sure the penthouse was ready before Loren got back,I needed to make sure I was ready too._

**_Loren's POV_**

_We went to the mall and headed straight for Victoria's ,I insisted on buying something for all of my girls chose the cop lingerie set,Mel chose the pink gone wild set,and even if Chlo didn't have a boyfriend I still bought her something,she chose the golden gorgeous set.I was about to choose the rock star's dream set but,an Eddie Duran lingerie set caught my eye and I couldn't decide so,I got both.**(A/N I'm pretty sure those aren't real )**_

_"The boys are gonna have heart attacks when we use these tonight."I said walking out of the store._

_We noticed a group of five guys staring at because we walked out of the store with pink and red bags in our just rolled our eyes and walked away but,they followed us._

_"God,I am tired of those guys following us!"Mel said stopping._

_"I guys are cray-cray."I laughed at Aid's "speech defects" as Mel would call it._

_"Lo?Can you go take them out with some of you black belt magic?"Chloe said._

_"A long as you come with me and put them in their place."_

_"Why me?"Chloe said surprised._

_"Because,once you start talking with heated words people get scared."Mel and Aid nodded there heads in agreement._

_"Fine."_

_"I am so recording this."Mel said pulling out her video camera while Chloe and I walked up to the guy that looked like the leader of their group._

_"Hey ladies.I saw you eyeing us,it's no surprise you had to talk to us."The blonde one said._

_"The only surprise is your actually a boy."Chloe snapped._

_"Yeah I am,and I can prove."All the guys in the group laughed except one,he seemed shy and not a total douche bag like the others._

_"Well,it's too bad,because of us are not interested."_

_"Oh yeah,you're Duran's girl.I'm Dylan,and your name hotness?"_

_"You should know my name,I mean you stalk my boyfriend already."I said with and I thought the same thing,we pushed through them and walked up to the shy one._

_"Hi,what's your name?"Chloe asked._

_"I'm Josh."He said shyly._

_"You don't seem like a douche,so why are you hanging with these guys?"He just shrugged._

_"Well,you can hang with us if you want."_

_"Oh come are four other guys and you chose the loser?"I just walked up to them and slapped him in the just turned red._

_"Come on we don't need these chicks."They all left leaving us and Aid walked up to us._

_"Who's this guy?"_

_"He's was the only guy that didn't harass us so we invited him to hang with that cool?"_

_"Yeah."We were hanging out and Chloe and Josh really hit it off,you would think this guy would be nervous to be hanging with a rock star,a model,and their two hot friends but,he sure didn't show it._

_"So Chloe,do you wanna go out sometime?"He asked and it seemed like his shyness was replaced with complete_ swag,**(Yes Swag^~^)**Chloe_ blushed and she never blushed._

_"Yeah,I would love to."They said their goodbyes,hugged and when we got into the car,we started teasing her._

_"Oooh Chloe has a new guy friend."Mel teased._

_"Shut up Mel."She said laughing._

_"Who would ever think Chloe would go from hollywood hotties to cute boys."_

_"Hey he's a year older than me."_

_"yeah,well we gotta get you home to Eddie,It's almost seven."_

_"I know..."_

_"So are you nervous?"Aid said._

_"Surprisingly no."I was ready to show Eddie I really loved him._

**_Hope you guys aren't mad I didn't update in a while LOL but I am working on two stories hope you guys like thme both:)!  
_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so glad you guys like this story!Please be patient with me in updating,I have to update two stories..so wish me luck!Thanks you guys!My updating days will be Monday-Thursday(Mon&Wed=Sweeter than sugar,Tues&Thurs=Living in the fast lane)Song:Everytime we touch By:Cascade(Acoustic version.I think the acoustic version fit this better because the original is more of a dance both are great songs)**  
_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 8_

**_Loren's POV_**

_The girls dropped me off at the penthouse and I was walking to the elevator and wondered why Eddie hasn't called to check up on me.I decided to call him in the elavator._

_"Hey babe,I'm on my way up to the penthouse."_

_"Okay,that's was shopping?"_

_"Good but,these guys tried to flirt with us and I slapped one of them in the face."_

_"Glad to hear,alright well see you in a bit."He chuckled._

_"Okay,love you."_

_"Love you too."He hung up almost rushing,I wonder what he's up to._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I had to hang up,Phil and Ian needed to get out of here quick._

_"Guys!You need to leave,Loren's on her way up."_

_"Okay,good luck mate."Ian said walking out._

_"Bye Ed,good luck."Phil said following him left through the back and in good timing too,because as soon as they left Loren walked in._

_"Hey babe."_

_"Hey,Lo."She walked in and saw the whole place was covered in rose petals and was candle lit._

_"Eddie,did you do this?"She said dropping her bags._

_"No,a couple of robbers broke in and decorated this place and made it into a romantic getaway."I said sarcastically._

_"Oh,then I guess you won't see what's in this bag."She picked up a red and pink that had writing on it,the words read:Victoria's Secret walked upstairs with all of her bags,making sure she teased me while doing it.I quickly followed I got into my room she pulled me into a kiss._

_"Thanks for going through so much trouble for me."_

_"It was nothing babe,I love you and I will do anything for you."_

_"Thanks,well since you went through so much trouble you get to choose which outfit I wear."She pulled out three one Chloe gave her,a rock star's dream set,and I was surprised by the last one,The Eddie Duran Dream.I argued with Jake about letting them release that one but,he begged so much so I gave in._

_"I would love to choose the Eddie Duran one but,that will be awkward so I'll choose the rock star's dream."_

_"Okay,now please go downstairs."_

_"Fine,but don't take that long."I gave her a quick kiss on her lips and waited downstairs.A few minutes later she came down in her purple bathrobe._

_"Hey Lo."I was a little disappointed but I didn't show it.I could wait,because Loren is worth it._

_"Hey sorry,but I don't think I'm ready.I love you but,I'm not sure if we should.."_

_"Loren,it's fine.I understand if your not ready,I can 're worth it and"She stopped me from talking by pulling me into a she pulled away she spoke._

_"Eddie,I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave and if you were the one for me,I love I know your are the one for me."_

_"I love you too."She stepped back and pulled her robe she had golden and royal blue lingerie,she looked gorgeous.I picked her up and kissed her,while she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the bedroom._

_The next morning I woke up smiling.I was thinking about Loren,I didn't think it was possible but,I love her even more.I expected to see Loren next me but,she wasn't there.I heard the sound of the piano coming from downstairs.I went downstairs in my boxers and found her sitting on the piano bench in my t-shirt.I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her._

_"Hey,new song?"_

_"Yeah,I'm inspired."_

_"Did I help?"She looked up at me._

_"You did more than help,you inspired the whole song."I leaned in for a kiss._

_I pulled away."So can I hear it?"She patted the space next to her.I sat down and pulled her into my lap._

_"Now how am I gonna sing if I'm sitting on your lap?"She said with a chuckle._

_"I think you'll manage."She just rolled her eyes and put her hands on the piano and began to play._

_I still hear your voice,when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness,but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch,I feel the static _

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle,your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause everytime we touch,I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast,I want this to last_

_Need you in my life_

_Cause everytime we touch,I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Cause everytime we touch,I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,__I want this to last_

_Need you in my life_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I finished the song and I looked over at Eddie,he was just staring at me._

_"Why are you staring at me?"He just pulled me into a passionate kiss.I pulled away breathless,after five minutes._

_"So you liked the song?"I said smiling._

_"I love it,almost as much as I love you."I pulled him into another kiss,which led us back to the bedroom._

**_Okay,not my best chapter but,I'm running out of ideas so help me out peoples!I guess this was just a cool down,but I do have more plans for Justin in future chapters!That's right he's coming back;)Okay well you know the drill!Leave suggestions in the review section or PM me!Thanks_**

**_~Jenny_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Glad you guys like the story:)Please leave suggetions and I will give you a shout out and dedicate the chapter to you!I really need ideas and I want to make this story as good as I :)Leave suggestions in the review section or PM me!Updated every Mon&Wed!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 9_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I woke up and felt a strong arm around my waist.I turned around a little and saw Eddie sleeping.I smiled and reached up and kissed him on the forehead.I moved his arm and sat up,before I could stand he pulled me back down.I laughed._

_"Eddie,what are you doing?I was gonna go make you breakfast."_

_"Yeah,well I was thinking the same make me breakfast all the time so why don't I make you breakfast?"_

_"I would let you,but babe..you can't cook."_

_"Did I say cook I mean order."_

_"Ha,in that case,I would love breakfast."_

_"Okay,stay right there."I heard him talking downstairs on the phone and a couple minutes later,I heard him coming back up._

_"Well I ordered breakfast already and are you excited?"_

_"About what?"_

_"The moving trucks are coming and you're moving in with me today."_

_"Oh..that."_

_"What's wrong?Are you regretting saying yes?"_

_"No,not at all.I just feel guilty leaving my mom by herself."_

_"Don't worry,Pops is probably gonna be there often."_

_"Well,that makes me feel better."The doorbell rang._

_"Hey can you get the door?I need to get dressed."_

_"Yeah,but I need pants."I said looking down._

_"Oh yeah,here you go."He threw me a pair of his sweatpants.I headed downstairs and I opened the door I was shocked to see who was standing there._

_"How did you get up here?!"I yelled._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I was changing upstairs when I heard Loren yell."How did you get up here?!__"_

_I quickly put on sweatpants and headed downstairs,not bothering to grab a shirt._

_"What the hell are you doing here?!"As soon as Loren saw me she ran up to me._

_"What I can't visit my girl?"_

_"She's my girl,Justin."_

_"Oh,well either way.I'm here to see Loren."_

_"Well she doesn't want to see get out of here."_

_"No,Loren wants me here."_

_"Justin get out.I'm gonna place a restraining order aganist you."She stepped forward._

_"You wouldn't dare,babe."_

_"Watch me."She said slamming the door in his face._

_"You will be mine Loren Tate!"She just rolled her eyes and locked the sighed._

_"I'm sorry Eddie,it must be hard to see Justin flirting with me."_

_"I should be feeling sorry for you."_

_"It's fine.I just don't know how he figures out where I am all the time."_

_"Don't worry about it,as long as you're with me you'll be safe."_

_"I can't wait to move in with you,so I can be with you all the time."_

**_Loren's_**_ **POV**_

_"Me too."I gave her a doorbell rang once again."Justin go away!"I yelled through the door._

_"Lo?It's Mel."I opened the door._

_"Sorry,Justin is still bothering us."I said giving her a didn't say anything.I saw her staring at something behind,me with her eyebrows raised._

_"So,Eddie is shirtless and you're wearing his clothes..which means one thing.."I hit her on the shoulder and faced Eddie._

_"Eddie can you give us a minute?"_

_"Yeah,sure."He gave me a kiss and went upstairs._

_"While your up there,put on a shirt!"Mel laughed behind me._

_"So did you guys do it?"She said shutting the door._

_"Mel,I don't know what you're talking about."I said sitting on the couch._

_"Lo,you're hair is messy and he's shirtless,but I'm not complaining about that."I laughed._

_"So what if we did?"_

_"Lo,we went girl shopping for a reason."She put air quotes around girl shopping."And you told him you were ready."_

_"Fine Mel!We did it!Okay?"She jumped up and down._

_"Yay I'm so happy for you!"She gave me a hug."So..how was it?"Eddie then walked down,now fully dressed."Yeah,how was it?"We jumped at the sound of his voice.I threw a pillow at him._

_"Well,I guess you should have waited now you will never know."Mel said laughing._

_"Good, can keep talking I'll just go to the kitchen."He walked to the kitchen and Mel and I had the same idea._

_"Anyways it was amazing last night!Too bad I fell asleep half way through."I said loud enough so Eddie could hear._

_He ran back into the living room."What?!"Mel and I high-fived._

_"It worked."Mel said narrowed his eyes._

_"Not funny."We all just burst out laughing._

_"Anyways,Lo when are you moving in?"_

_"Today,which is why I called everyone to help."_

_"Really?I thought all of us were just gonna be lazy,now we have to spend the last day of spring break,moving boxes?"_

_"Don't worry about school,but after I finish moving in we are gonna have a party to celebrate."_

_"How about you guys ditch school tommorow and spend the day with me and Ian?"_

_"I would love too!I will do anything to get away from that prison of learning."_

_"I can't,you know that Eddie."_

_Mel got up and stood next to Eddie."Come on Lo!Can you resist this?"They both did puppy dog eyes._

_I rolled my eyes."I'm gonna go change."_

_"Lo!"They yelled from downstairs.I laughed,when I got into my room.I changed into a green halter top,jean booty shorts,purple knee-high socks,and black converse.I put my hair into a side ponytail._

_"Hey Lo,hurry up and eat so we can move you in and I can visit you all the time."Mel said while I walked into the kitchen._

_"It's like your more exicited than me about moving in."I said smiling._

_"What was that?"Eddie said with eyebrows raised._

_"Nothing babe."We finished breakfast and by then everybody was at Loren's house and they were packing up her stuff._

_"Thanks again for helping guys."_

_"No prob Lo."Everyone said._

_"So,are you ready to move in with Eddie?"Chloe said walking up to me._

_"Yeah,but it's gonna be hard to have our sleepovers since Eddie will always be creeping around."_

_"I know and plus,he's gonna want to be in the same bed with you all the time."We laughed and Chloe left to help the others.I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist._

_"Hey babe,you ready?"I knew it was Eddie._

_"Yeah,when are we going back to the penthouse?"_

_"Oh,we're not going back to the penthouse."I looked and saw Eddie packing boxes and I turned around and threw me over his shoulder and made his way to his car._

_"Eddie!Help me!"Eddie turned around and ran towards me."Loren!Justin let her go!"Everyone saw Eddie and they were right behind threw me into the car,before he got in he locked the door and smashed the key with his caught up to him and tackled him to the got up and tried to open the door.I put my hand on the glass and so did Eddie._

_"Babe,please get me out."I said crying._

_"I'm gonna get you out baby,don't worry."I turned around and saw a bomb under the driver's seat._

_"Eddie!There's a bomb in here!Please get me out."I said still crying._

_"That's right Eddie,do anything to upset me and I will press this button and the car will blow up."_

_"Why are you doing this Justin?Let Loren go!"Eddie begged._

_"No,if I can't have Loren..no one can."_

**_Cliffhanger!Hope you guys don't hate me cause of this but,I gotta add drama!Sorry if I miss a day!But if I do,I will update that week,don't worry!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys!Updating once again!Nothing new but,Drama!Whats gonna happen with Loren and Eddie and the Justin situation?;)Read and find out!**_

_Chapter 10_

**Eddie's POV**

_"Justin,just let her go..She didn't do anything wrong."I begged him._

_"I don't think so Eduardo and I know she didn't do anything,but you I'm punishing you..not Loren."_

_"Then why is she in the car and not me?"_

_"Because if you were in the car,Loren would be having a panic attack right now,but she's not."He pointed."But look at you're having a melt down,you'll go crazy and I'll be here to watch."_

_"What do you want Justin?You want money,fame,the girls?"_

_"The only girl I want,belongs to you.."_

_"Then what else do you want?I just want Loren to be safe in my arms again..So what do you want?I will give you anything."_

_"Hm,anything?Very interesting.I will have to think but,do anything to upset me and Loren will belong to neither one of us."_

_"Trust me,I won't."_

_"I'm sure you won't..and I know what you're thinking,I'll just get her out when Justin leaves."I was just silent,because I was thinking that I could get her out while he was away._

_"But,I got spies all over the place watching you and all of your family at this very moment."I turned and saw everyone around the car,crying for Loren._

_"Leave them out of this,this is between you and me."_

_"Don't forget Loren."He said with a sick smirk on his face._

_"Leave Loren out of this,you don't need to hurt her."I was raising my voice._

_He didn't say anything,he just pulled out a pen."Oh Eddie,with a click of this pen..you could lose Loren in a matter of seconds,so you should really watch yourself."I backed off."I thought so.."He put it away and left._

_I walked back over to everyone and Loren."Eddie,he's gone we can get her out of there."Chloe said crying._

_"No,he's got spies watching us right now."_

_"We need to get her out,Eddie."Mel said.I walked over and gave her a hug._

_"We will Mel."Then I looked at Loren throught the window._

_"Are you okay in there babe?"I said._

_She nodded with tears in her eyes."I'll get you out,hang on okay?"A tear fell from my eyes._

_"I won't let Justin take you away from me."_

_"I know you won't,hurry so I can be in your arms again."She said through the window."I love you Eddie."_

_"I love you too,I'm gonna save you,don't worry."She nodded and my phone rang."I gotta take this babe,but I'll be right back."_

_"Okay,don't take too long."I walked off a little._

_"Enjoying your time with Loren,Eddie?"I could feel Justin's coldness,even through the phone._

_"Justin,let her go."_

_"No can do Eduardo..I got big plans..Bye for now."He hung up and I just threw my phone to the ground and went straight to Loren._

_"Who was that?"_

_"The problem."_

_"Oh.."Everyone stayed there right next to Loren for the whole day,then nightfall came._

_"Eddie,we should get home."Pops said._

_"No!I'm not leaving Loren."_

_"Eddie,you need sleep.I'll be okay here."_

_"I don't wanna leave you,not now."_

_"You're not leaving me gotta get some 's not like Im going anywhere."_

_"I love you,I'll be back first thing in the morning."_

_"Okay,don't worry Eddie.I'll be fine."Nora and Pops basically pulled me away from that car.I needed to sleep faster I fell asleep,the faster I could see Loren._

_The next day I woke up eager to see and Nora stayed at my penthouse,so I woke them up so we could see Loren.I sent a mass text to everyone._

_**Text to:Chloe,Ian,Mel,Phil,Aid:Are you gonna come with us to see Loren?**  
_

_**Mel:I'll go everyday until that douchebag let's her go.****  
**_

_**Chloe:Yeah,no she's okay..:,(**_

_**Aid:Yeah,our bestie needs us more than ever..I'll be there.**_

_**Phil:Already heading to Aid's to pick her up.**_

_**Ian:I'll be there mate.**_

_We we pulled up to the spot where the car was.I noticed Loren wasn't in was probably lying down right?Please tell me she was laying down.I ran up to the car and saw no sight of Loren.I clenched my fists and hit the car with the side of my hand.I put my forehead,to the window.I cried and whispered."Where did you put her?Where is she?Where's Loren?I shouldn't have left is all my fault.._

_Everyone ran over to me."What's wrong Eddie?"Aid said worried.  
_

_I turned around with tears in my eyes and Nora pushed past everyone and looked in the car."Where is she?Where's my baby?"Max walked up to her and hugged her._

_"We'll find her Nora,we'll find her.."He was crying too,so were the girls.I leaned aganist the car..and heard my name being called._

_"Eddie?"I looked up and saw Loren standing not to far away.I thought I was dreaming.I rubbed my eyes and she was still there.I didn't question it,I ran to her.I ran to her before she was ripped out of my arms again._

_I picked her up and spun her around.I put her down and kissed her with so much passion._

_When I pulled away I looked at her wit my eyes filled with tears and concern."Babe,how did you get out?Are you okay?Did he hurt you?"_

_"Eddie,don't worry about that.I just want to hold you right now..before Justin rips me away again."She said putting her hand on my cheek._

_"What do you mean?"Both of us looked behind and a couple of guys stood there next to him._

_"Loren!Loren!Loren!"We looked and saw everyone running to us._

_"Loren are you okay?We were so worried about you."Nora said running to Loren and pulled her into a hug._

_"I'm so glad your okay Lo..We missed you Lo"Mel ,Aid,Mel,Ian,Phil,and Max pulled her into a group hug._

_"Guys,we have to spend time with each other right now."_

_"Why?"Everyone said confused._

_"Because,Justin said he was gonna let me go for a day..but I have to be back in that car by tommorow."She said tearing up._

_"What,no!I just got you back,I'm not letting you go again."I said pulling her into my embrace._

_"I know,but look..He's watching us."Then Chloe's phone rang."Eddie,it's for you."She passed me the phone._

_"It's Justin."I said lifting the phone to my ear._

_"So Eduardo..I hope you're glad I let Loren go for a can beg for hours."_

_"What's the catch?"_

_"I want her back in that car tommorow,and if you even think about leaving.I'll make sure you never see her again."_

_"Yeah,whatever."_

_"And you better get a new phone,one that you don't throw on the ground..I'll be contacting you often."With that he hung up.I looked over at him and him and his posse was gone._

_I handed Chloe her phone.I needed to get Loren out of matter what it took._

**_Sorry,pretty late update:0 Forgive me:P Abother update coming your way on Wednesday._**

**_~Jenny_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys!Glad you like my story:)I have a good ending for this story so keep reading:)Love you all!_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 11 _

_**Eddie's POV**  
_

_"What'd he say?"Mel said._

_"He said I need to get a new phone and Loren has to be back in that car by tomorrow."_

_"We can just take Loren and leave town right,Eddie?And we can turn in Justin too."Aid said._

_"I wish..He said if we even thought about leaving..then we would never see Loren again."My grip around her tightened and she wrapped her arms around my neck._

_"Eddie,we have to do something..I'm not going back to Justin."She said._

_"I agree,maybe we can call Joe and he can do something about it."Max said._

_"What about Justin and his goons?He won't stand there and watch you free her,plus he has the controller to the bomb."Ian said._

_"We need to make a plan..I'm not letting you go back to him."I said getting mad,Loren rubbed my back._

_"You guys need to relax,let us worry about the planning."Chloe said._

_"Are you sure?I want to spend time with you guys."Loren said._

_"Loren,we love you and we do want to spend time with you,but Eddie just dies without you,so we'll give you guys the time to spend with each other."Nora said._

_"Plus,when we take Justin out,we'll have all the time in the world."Phil said._

_"Are you guys sure?"Loren and I questioned._

_"Yes,now go spend time with each other.I'm pretty good at scheming if I say so myself."Chloe said smiling._

_"Okay,we'll see you guys later."I guided Loren to my car,I knew at least one of Justin's goons were watching us,as long as he didn't ruin our time together,I didn't care._

_I had an idea on where to take Loren.I have never brought anyone here but,Loren is really important to me so I decided to show her a cave in the moutains,it over looked California._

_No one knew this place,except for me._

_"So where are we gonna go?"Loren said._

_I focused on the road."To one of my special places."_

_"What about our special place?"  
_

_"Well,ever since you and I started dating,it's been over run with paparazzi."_

_"Yeah,I guess two rock stars making our on a hill kind of draws attention."I laughed._

_"Loren,how do you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You're being stalked but,you have a smile on your face."_

_"Well,I just try to stop thinking about it,I just want to spend time with you."_

_I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it."I love you."_

_"I love you too."She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek._

_"So where is this special place of yours?"_

_"Well,I guess you'll have to wait and find out right?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"But, you probably won't.I have to blindfold you."_

_"Is that really necessary?"_

_"Yes,now we are almost there so.."I pulled out a blind fold and she shook her head."You are crazy Mr Duran."_

_I pulled over and kissed her."Crazy for you."I put the blind fold over her eyes and leaded her up the hill._

_"How long is this walk?My feet are killing me."She said smiling._

_"Well,in that case."I picked her up and carried her bridal style._

_"Eddie,I was just kidding.I can walk."_

_"I know,but we're almost there."When we got into the cave I set her down."Can I take it off now?"_

_"Yeah."She pulled it off and gasped._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a cave that opened up at the end and it looked over California.I could see Tarzana and LA.I could also see the moutains in the distance._

_"Eddie,this place is beautiful..ooh!Guess what."_

_"Please don't tell me this is one of your secret spots too."I shook my head."Nope,but look."I pointed to a hill."We can see our secret spot over there."He looked and smiled._

_"Yeah,I think I saw you from here once."_

_"Really?I've never noticed this place before."_

_"Which is why,it's our new secret spot."_

_"I think it's just a beautiful as Mullholand."_

_"Yeah,and it looks like we got here in good time,the sun is setting."I sat down and Eddie joined me,we just sat there and watched._

_Together..The way it's meant to be._

**_With Everybody Else_**

_"We need a plan..Eddie and Lo don't deserve this."Mel said._

_"I know,I called Joe and he's on his way."Max said._

_"Chloe,do you have any ideas?"Phil said._

_"No,I don't know how Loren can get out of this without Justin stopping us."Chloe said crossing her arms._

_"Why don't we get a squad,while Loren is getting into the car tommorow."_

_"That can work but,Justin still has the bomb."Nora interupted._

_"Chlo?Can you distract him or get the bomb away from him?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like,go on a date with him and distract him."_

_"No,I can't I have a boyfriend."_

_"I'm sure he'll understand,just explain to him."Aid said._

_"Okay fine,I'll try."Chloe agreed._

_"Okay,we have a 's tell Joe,he's on his way."**(A/N plan is for Chloe to take the bomb trigger from Justin so,they can call a team to save Loren:))**_

_"Wait,what about Eddie and Loren?Shouldn't they know about the plan?"Nora said._

_"No,I think they're won't do anything crazy,espically knowing Justin has a bomb."Max assured them.**(They are dead wrong :0)**_

_"Okay,but this has to go down perfectly,or we'll all be goners."_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I woke up the next day and felt Loren's head on my chest, it dawned on me we stayed here the whole night._

_Then Loren's eyes fluttered open."Hey,is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah,we just stayed here the night."_

_"And it looks like the sun is up,wanna get breakfast?"She suggested._

_"Where?Don't you think the paparazzi will bother us?"_

_"Yeah but,it's early in the morning and I'm sure you have extra disguises in you car,right?"_

_I laughed."Yeah,okay let's go."I stood up and I offered my hand._

_She gladly accepted and we headed down the hill.I gave her one of my baseball caps and sunglasses._

_She put them on."Do you recognize me?"_

_"Of course,you're my girlfriend."She laughed."Well,if other people don't know it's me,I'm fine."_

_"Okay,so you want to go to Aroma Cafe right?"_

_"You know me so,well."She said making me laugh._

_"Okay,but after I have to go to my place and get one of my extra phones."_

_She seemed shocked."Extra phones?"_

_"Yeah,you need extra phones if you're a spoiled diva."_

_"So Eddie Duran,the superstar, is a spoiled diva?"_

_"Yea,your boyfriend is a diva."_

_"No,my boyfriend Eddie Duran,the normal guy,is my boyfriend."_

_"I know."_

**_Sorry guys!Boring chapter:(But dont worry the next couple of chapters will be drama filled :) Muahaha!Pm me or leave a review !Love you guys!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry I had to make you guys wait for this story:)Hope this is worth the wait!I love you all!Pm me and leave a review;)**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 12_

_We arrived at Aroma Cafe and we sat in the back table so no one would recognize us._

_Luckily,the only person who knew it was Loren and I was the waiter.I loved my fans but,I wanted to spend time with Loren.I wish I could spend more time with her but,because of Justin that can't happen._

_Loren grabbed my hand."Are you okay?"_

_"I should be asking you that,you have to go back to that creep today."_

_"Eddie,I don't want to talk about that right now.I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."_

_"Loren,he won't have you capitive for long.I will get you out of this.I promise."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."We leaned in for a kiss._

_When we pulled away a fan saw us."It's Loren Tate and Eddie Duran!"_

_All heads turned to us and we looked at each other."Run!"_

_The fans chased us but,luckily we got into my car._

_"Wow,now I know what it's like to be Eddie Duran."_

_'Loren,they didn't just chase chased you too,you're famous."_

_"I don't care,as long as you're running next to me."I smiled and we kissed._

_"Can we go back to the penthouse for a little?"She said._

_"Anything you want."We got into the penthouse and right away,we sat on the her head on my chest._

_"You know,you didn't even get to move in yet."_

_"Yeah,but it feels like home already."I snuggled closer to her._

_"But,when all of this is over,you will move in officially."_

_"How are you sure?"_

_"I told you,I'm getting you out of matter what it takes."_

_She looked up at me."Promise me another thing?"_

_"Yeah,anything."_

_"Don't put your life on the line just to save me."_

_"I paused before answering."I can't promise that Lo."_

_"Eddie you have to,I don't want both of us to be gone."_

_"I'm not gonna promise you that because it won't come to that Loren.I'll bring both of us back home safely."She nodded with tears in her eyes._

_"But what if it does come to that?"She said._

_"Like I said,I'm not promising on that."_

_"Eddie.."_

_"Loren,I'm not gonna lose you."_

_"If you wont promise anything on that,then I'm gonna make sure nothing happens,so you won't have to save me."_

_"As long as you're okay,you can knock Justin out yourself."She chuckled lightly._

_I got a new phone and someone had sent me a message."_

_**Hey bud.I hope you and Loren are having a good time together.I just wanted to tell you that we came up with a plan to save Loren,and you don't have to do anything except be with her when she has to go back to that ?Don't you Bud.**  
_

_**~Papa Max**_

_Loren leaned over and read the message."What do you think he means by that?"_

_"I don't know but,I wanna know the plan.I feel like I'm not involved in saving makes me feel useless."_

_"Eddie."She said putting her hands on my cheeks forcing me to look into her eyes._

_"You have the most important job in this said you need to be with me and that's where I want you to be."She said._

_"You're I'm gonna do a good job too."We smiled and leaned in for another kiss._

_This actually turned into a make-out whole world disappeared for a second,but we got pulled back in._

_We were kissing then my phone started ringing,it was Justin.I put in on speaker._

_"Hey Eduardo,enjoying your day?"_

_"What do you want Justin?"_

_"I need Loren back in that car in ten if she isn't..well I don't think I need to repeat myself."_

_"We'll be there."_

_"Good,now stop making out on the couch and get over here."He hung up._

_"Babe,how does he know this?"_

_"I don't know,I just want you safe."_

_"I will be."I looked at her confused._

_"You said you were gonna protect me and I trust you."_

_"We better get going."I said._

_"I wish we didn't have to.."_

_"You and me also."_

_"I love you Eddie."_

_"I love you too Lo,I'm gonna keep you safe."I kissed the top of her head and stood up._

_I held out my hand and she accepted._

_We decided to take car service,I didn't feel like driving._

_The whole ride Loren's head was on my chest and my arms were wrapped around her._

_When we got there Justin and his posse were standing on the side of the car._

_"Hey are you?"He said smirking._

_Loren held my hand tightly."Okay,enough wih the crap Justin,what do you want?"I said harshly._

_"Well,I didn't want you to find out this way but,I'm taking Loren Eddie."_

_"What do you mean?!No,You're not taking her had a deal."_

_"Well,I'm breaking our little deal."He looked at the guys behin him."Take her."_

_"No!"I put Loren behind me as they approached.I fought off two of them but,the other three got me on the ground._

_"Say bye to Loren,Eddie."I broke free of their grip.I ran up to Justin and punched him in th face._

_I probably broke his jaw,but I would do anything to save her._

_He pushed me back.I landed back in his posse's grip._

_"That's it!I warned you Eddie!"Justin turned to Loren._

_"I'm sorry Loren,I love you but,your boyfriend is forcing me."He glanced a me and looked back at Loren._

_"You need to get in the car."She stepped up to him and slapped him in the face._

_He pointed to the guys behind me and then pointed to her nodded and walked up to Loren._

_"Leave her alone !"I grabbed her and threw her in the car._

_I broke free of the guy that was holding me and charged at Justin again._

_Before I reached him,he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me."Doon't even think about it Eddie."_

_"Stop this!I just wanna be with Loren."_

_"You wanna be with her,huh?"He thought for a second.  
_

_"Then get in the car with her."I nodded._

_"Eddie no!"I could hear her from the stepped aside and I got in._

_"What are you doing?You promised you wouldn't risk yourself."_

_"No,I didn't and if I'm leaving this world..I'm doing it with you."We were crying._

_We heard the door lock and we saw Justin outside._

_"How sweet?"_

_"Well,now I don't have to worry,because both of you are gonna be gone."I just held Loren in my arms._

_He reached inside his jacket for the pen that triggered the bomb._

_All I was think was this was it..Where are you Pops?_

**_Cliffhanger0.0!Sorry guys you have to wait to see what happens:)Don't hate me! you all!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So glad you guys like this story!But the drama is yet to come:) Muahaha Lol!Love you all!And I'm glad all of my LOYAL readers like my story:)I've been getting a lot of hate lately about the mistakes in my story,I try my best to fix them,but it just doesn't come out right sometimes,but I'll still write:)I don't care what they say cuz,hatersGonnahate!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 13_

_**Loren's POV**  
_

_Where was pops?He said he had a plan to save Loren.I hope that plan is flexible,they have to save me too._

_I was holding onto Loren for dear life._

_"Hope you're saying your goodbyes in there."Justin said smirking._

_I didn't respond I just held Loren._

_He snickered and pulled his hand out of his jacket._

_He was confused but he stayed patted the front of his jacket._

_"Where is it?!No!No!It can't be gone!"Justin yelled._

_"I lost it."He said to the guys behind him._

_"Looking for this?"A voice from behind them said._

_He pushed through the other guys and faced Chloe."Chloe,how do you have that?"Justin said trying to keep calm._

_"What this?"She said holding the pen that triggered the bomb._

_"How do you have it?"He just smirked._

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Justin,I'm really sorry for leaving you!It was a gigantic mistake!"Chloe plead to Justin._

_"See they always come back,I'll take you back babe."_

_"Really?What about Loren?"_

_"I'm not gonna let her go and if Eddie tries to get in the way,I'll make sure they'll both go up in flames."_

_Chloe pretended to be on his side."You're so bad."_

_"You know it."He pulled her into a kiss._

_When things were getting intense Chloe took the trigger out of his jacket and pulled away._

_"I gotta get back to my family but,I'll see you later."_

_"Just don't tell them anything."_

_"Don't worry,you'll be surprised how loyal I am to the people I love."Chloe said walking out._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

_"It doesn't mater.I can still shoot you guys,starting with you."_

_"Really?You and what army?"He turned around and all of his posse was pinned to the ground by some police officers._

_"No!My plan was flawless!"Then handcuffs went around his wrist._

_"You're going away for a long time Justin."Joe said pulling him away._

_"Eddie!Loren!"Pops said running to the car._

_"Max."He turned around and Joe threw him the keys to the car._

_He quickly let us out and pulled us into a tight embrace._

_"I'm glad you guys are okay."_

_"You worried me for a second Pop,I was starting to think the plan went wrong."_

_"No of course not,we just needed the right time."_

_"I'm just glad Loren and I are safe."_

_"Max,can I talk to Eddie real quick?"Max nodded and walked to Joe._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Eddie,I didn't want you to risk your life for me."_

_"I know,but I wasn't gonna let you go that easily.I'm sorry."_

_"You don't have to be sorry."She pulled me into a hug._

_There were tears in her eyes when she pulled away."But never do that again okay?"_

_"I won't because,this will never happen again."She nodded and pulled me into a kiss._

_"Loren!"I heard someone yell in the distance._

_Melissa,Aid,Chloe,Nora,Phil,and Ian ran up to us._

_"You're okay."_

_"Thanks to Chloe,she saved us."Loren said._

_"How did you get the trigger away from him?"_

_"Long story,but I have to fix thinggs with Josh after this."She said looking down._

_We all pulled her into a group hug."Don't forget me!"Pops said running to us.I laughed._

_"Never Pops."_

_"So what are we going to do now?"Aid said._

_"I don't know about you guys,but I have to talk to Josh,I'll talk to you tommorow Lo."I nodded and pulled her into a hug,then she headed to her car._

_"Well,I just wanna spend time with Loren.I'm so glad this is over."Eddie said wrapping his arm around my waist._

_"Yeah,I can finally breathe now."Everyone laughed,_

_"We missed you Lo."Mel said._

_"Well,I'm here now so let's go and have fun."_

_"Let's go!"_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We started off watching movies at Loren's house._

_We surprised her with a home theatre in her garage._

_We watched movies but we soon got bored,Nora and Pops left to grab snacks for everybody._

_While they were gone..Loren,Mel,and Aid were fawning over Ryan Phil,Ian,and I got our old water guns and snuck up on them._

_"Hey Lo!"She turned around annoyed and I sprayed water in her face._

_"What are you guys-"Mel and Aid turned around and Phil and Ian sprayed them too._

_We were laughing and the girls did not look happy."I am mad at you."Loren said._

_"You can't be mad at me."I said innocently._

_"You're right."She walked up to me and was leaning in for a kiss._

_At the last second she pulled away and snatched the water gun from my hands._

_She sprayed me in my face and then sprayed Ian and Phil._

_While they were wiping off their faces Mel and Aid took their water guns too,and gave them a taste of their own medicine._

_A couple minutes later they ran out of water."Truce?"I said._

_"Only cause we're out of water."The I had an idea._

_Loren turned around and I quietly ran up to her and pulled her into a hug._

_"Eddie!You're ruining my clothes!"_

_"No,I'm just giving you a hug."_

_"Yeah,right!"She pulled away and everyone burst out laughing._

_Then the door swung and Nora did not look happy._

_"Mom,Pops.I can explain-"Loren said walking up._

_Then suddenly the pulled their own water guns from behind them and sprayed all of us._

_"You know,we should go swimming or something,I mean we're all in the mood if I do say so myself."Mel said laughing._

_"Yeah,let's go to a pool."Ian said._

_"Did you forget Loren and Eddie are famous?"Phil said._

_"You know what?I want to give back to the fans we'll have a meet-up at the pool."Loren said._

_"I agree."We took a picture of all of us and Loren tweeted it._

LoveToLoveYou:Having fun with water:)Hanging with theRealEddieDuran,MelSanders18,AidMasters09,IANs,p hilS,NoraTate,and MaxDuran. We are gonna have fan meet-up at the local pool!All of our fans in LA should come!Can wait to to meet you all!#MuchLove #FanMeetUp #WaterRuinedmyOutfit:P

_**Hope you all enjoyed!But this isn't the end of drama..yet;) Love you all!Much Love!PM me and leave a review!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey everyone!I'm glad you guys like this story!It means so much!We're almost at 100 reviews!Keep it up guys:)Thanks!Love you all!Much Love!_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 14_

**_Loren's POV_**

_We got dressed up and headed to the pool._

_I wore a teal bikini and a white see through dress._

_Mel wore a neon pink bikini with a lime green over sized top._

_Aid wore a white one piece with the sides cut out and a razor-back t-shirt,that went up to her thighs._

_And Chloe wore a black bikini and a royal blue romper._

_We gathered our stuff,I was ready to get swamped by fans._

_When we got there I saw no fans.I was a bit disapointed but,atleast we could enjoy our day in peace._

_We bought our tickets and saw a crowd of fans waiting inside,once they saw us they cheered._

_We walked up to sign autographs and take pictures._

_When I was done with most of the fans,I walked up to Eddie._

_He was with a blonde girl._

_"Hey babe."I said locking my arms with his._

_"Hey."He gave me a kiss and the girl he was with looked furious._

_"Oh yeah,this is Leah,she was in my songwriting contest."_

_"You know,the one you won?"She said trying to hide her jealousy._

_Eddie felt the tension."Well,it was nice meeting you but,"He threw me over his shoulder,with me laughing."We're gonna go swim."_

_He carried me over to a private section,that Eddie insisted upon,and set me down._

_"What was with her?"I said sitting down._

_"Oh,the amazing Loren Tate is jealous of a fan?"_

_"No,I just didn't like the way she looked at you."_

_"Yeah,and she was defintely giving you a cold shoulder."_

_"Can you stay away from her please?It would make me feel a lot better."_

_"Anything for you."We leaned in for a kiss._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_When we pulled away Loren stood up._

_She pulled off her dress and all the guys were staring._

_But she seemed oblivious to it._

_When she was finished she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the pool._

_I watched as she slowly made her way down the steps in the pool._

_Then I jumped and did a cannonball right in front of her,splashing her in the face._

_When I popped back up,she was shaking her head."You are crazy Duran."_

_"I love you too."I said leaning in for a kiss._

_We were interrupted by fans and our family saying "Aww!"_

_But Loren noticed Leah rolling her eyes so,I pulled her close and rested my forehead on hers._

_The air filled with camera flashes and Leah's remarks,but I wanted her to know I wasn't gonna leave Loren anytime soon,maybe never._

_Then I lifted Loren up and jumped into the pool._

_When we surfaced she was laughing."Now,I know why I never go to the pool."_

_I laughed."Well,I'm gonna have to start taking you here more often."_

_Then she started shivering."You're cold?"_

_She nodded and I pulled her close."Don't worry,I'll keep you warm."_

_I was about to kiss her when we noticed we were the only one's in the pool._

_Loren laughed and rolled her eyes._

_"Everyone jump in!"We yelled._

_Chloe,Phil,Aid,Pops,Nora,and everyone else jumped in..Even Leah._

_Mel was recording the whole thing,so Ian grabbed her camera set it down and they jumped in together._

_We all gathered in the center for a chicken fight._

_Loren was on my shoulders,Mel was on Ian's,Aid was on Phil's,and Nora was sitting with max on the side._

_We all turned to Chloe and she was looking around feeling lost._

_Then a pair of arms wrapped around her._

_She turned around and squealed."Josh!"_

_He lifted her onto his shoulders and made his was over to us._

_Everyone was smiling widely._

_"Go!"Mel yelled._

_We were about to lunge at eachother when we were a large splash at the end of the pool._

_Leah was bobbing up and down yelling._

_"Go help her Eddie."Loren said hesitating a little._

_I nodded,swam to her and brought her to the side of the pool._

_She was out,people began to crowd around us._

_"She's not breathing!"Someone yelled._

_"Eddie,I think you need to give her mouth to mouth.."Pops said._

_I looked at Loren and she was looking down._

_She looked up at me closed her eyes and nodded._

_I leaned in hesitantly and Leah reached up pulled me her to her lips._

_I pulled away immediately and looked at Loren._

_She was crying as she ran out._

_I quickly got up and ran after her__. _

_I can't lose Loren,I won't._

_Not when I just got her back._

_I had to do it now,I felt the small circle in my pocket,and chased after her._

**_Chloe's POV_**

_I was about to kill that little girl!_

_Who did she think she was?!She's not gonna steal Loren from Eddie._

_I charged up to her with a very upset Melissa and Aid behind me._

_"What the hell is our problem?"I screamed at her._

_"What?"She said innocently._

_"If you think you're gonna steal Eddie from Loren,you're dead wrong!"Aid yelled at her._

_"Looks like I already did."Leah said crossing her arms._

_"B!itch please,the only thing you're stealing from Loren is her trash,explains where you got your outfit."I shot back at her._

_"Eddie didn't seem to mind."Leah said smirking._

_"Oh please."Mel said stepping in front of us."Shut the hell up!"Mel pushed her into the pool._

_"You're so lucky there are lifeguards here."Aid said._

_We got down to her eye level."What are you gonna do?Drown me?"Leah said._

_"We would but,we just painted our nails."Mel said._

_"Plus,when Loren gets back she'll want to do it herself."I said getting up._

_We all walked back to everyone and Josh wrapped his arms around me._

_"You okay babe?"_

_"I just hope,Loren will forgive Eddie."I said shaking my head._

_"She has to,we just got her back."Aid said._

_Mel began.."Plus,Eddie still has to-"**CUT OFF!I'm not gonna tell you what she says but,I'm sure you'll find out;)**_

_**Loren's POV**_

_I ran into the penthouse and shut the door,__but I knew Eddie was right behind me._

_When I got inside,I shut the door._

_But,immediately,it closed and opened again._

_"Loren!I'm sorry!"Eddie said running in._

_I turned around with tears in my eyes._

_Then Eddie pulled me into a hug._

_"Loren,she kissed me.I would never cheat in you,I love you so much.I don't wanna lose you again."_

_He pulled away with years in his eyes.I wiped them away with my thumb._

_"You're not gonna lose me, not after all we've been through."_

_I pulled him into a long passionate kiss._

_After ten minutes,I pulled away._

_"We better get going."Eddie said sitting up._

_I looked around._

_"How'd we get to the couch?"I said looking around and noticing we were on the couch all of a sudden._

_"I'm glad you still have your sense of humor."He chuckled._

_"Now stop behind lazy and get up."I said._

_"You wanna go back to the pool?"Eddie said._

_"Yeah,but on one condition."_

_"What?"He said smirking._

_"If Leah looks at you,talks to you,or even tries to come in contact with you..I get to kill her."_

_He laughed."Deal."_

_"Now get up."I said smiling._

_He got up and sat right back down on the floor._

_"What are you doing?"I said looking at him._

_He reached into his pocket and took something out._

_I couldn't see what he had in his hands..until he got on one knee._

_"Loren..."_

_**Hope you guys liked it!I love you all!Thanks for the support and the love,some of you know what's happening right now,so thank you for the support!Love you all!Much lovee! xoxo**_

_**~Jenny**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys!Really glad you guys are enjoying this story:)I love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 15_

**_Loren's POV_**

_Eddie was on one knee staring up at me,with something in his hand._

_"Loren Tate,I love you more than anything in this world and I don't wanna lose you ever again,so will you be mine forever and make me the happiest man on earth,by marrying me?"_

_Eddie pulled out a huge diamond ring with rubies lining the wedding band._

_I was crying so hard I could barely breathe."Yes!"_

_He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger,then picked me up and spun me around._

_He set me down and gave me a passionate kiss._

_"Let's get back to the pool,I wanna tell everyone."We held hands walked out the door._

_We walked in dating and walked out engaged but,I wouldn't have it any other way._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I was so glad Loren said yes,I was so nervous._

_We were about to go inside,when Loren forgot something._

_"Babe,I forgot something in the car."_

_"Okay,hurry Mrs Soon to be Eddie Duran."She smiled._

_And gave me a kiss."Go on in,I'll be right behind you."_

_When I walked in I saw Pops,Nora,Mel,Ian,Chloe,Aid,Phil,and Josh sitting at a table laughing._

_I walked up to them smiling like an idiot.__"Hey guys."_

_"You look awfully happy,considering what just happened."_

_"You'll figure out why in a second.."I was smiling until I saw Leah walk up._

_"No Loren?Now we can be together Eddie."She said putting her hands on my chest._

_I backed away."I already have someone in my life that I love and she's on her way."_

_"Damn right she is."Everyone moved and Loren was standing there with her arms crossed._

_I walked up to her and put my are around her waist and led her back to everyone._

_"Oh,so you're back with the trash?"Leah said smirking._

_"You know,I would slap you but,I don't wanna ruin my new engagment ring."Loren said putting up her hand._

_The girls squealed and I was still smiling stupidly,I was so proud of Loren._

_"Eddie!?Why would you give her my engagement ring?"Leah said._

_I was about to say something when Loren grabbed her by the hair and pushed her into the pool._

_She put her hands on her knees and bent down._

_"Eddie is my fiancé,not only way you'll get this ring is getting a copy of considering your career,you won't get one and because of what you did of our fans will hate you."Loren said._

_"Oh please,Eddie and all your fan will be mine in no time."Leah said smirking._

_"Last time I checked,you're not Loren soon to be Duran Tate."Loren glared at her._

_With that Loren stood up and went back to us._

_"Woo!Lo!The bad girl is coming out."Mel said._

_Loren chuckled."I'm sorry I can't help it,no one messes with my family."_

_"Hold on!Let us see the ring."Aid said._

_Loren walked over to Nora,Mel,Aid,and Chloe._

_They looked at it,then they began jumping up and down and squealing._

_Ian,Phil,Max,Josh,and I covered our ears._

_"Baby,can we get one like this?"Chloe asked Josh._

_"Us too babe?"Mel said to Ian._

_"Can our's be sapphire?"Aid asked._

_Nora just stayed silent._

_"Atleast,Nora doesn't mind."Pops said proudly._

_"Actually,I wanted our's to be princess cut,I was just too scared to say."She said chuckling._

_They all turned to me._

_"Thanks Eddie."All the guys said sarcastically._

_I chuckled."I'm sorry,I just love Loren so much,I had to get her that one."She came and wrapped her arms around me._

_"But all of us are not rockstars,with a million dollar pay day."Phil said._

_We laughed and decided to let the fans know the news._

_Mel took a picture of Loren sitting on my lap,holding her hand up proudly,and I had my arms wrapped around her waist._

_She posted it on twitter with the caption:_

_**LovingFilm_Mel:LoveToLoveUℜ_EddieDuran happily engaged!Finally!So happy for you Lo:) #SoonToBeDuran #LeddieEngaged #Finally:) #GetOutTheWayLeah!**_

_As soon as the picture hit the web,we got retweets,messages,and comments left and right._

_**AidAlert09:Congrats future Loren Duran!I love you sis!#SoonToBeDuran #LeddieEngaged #GetOutTheWayLeah**_

_**LovePrincessChloe:Yay!Eddie finally popped the question;)Love you guys!#LeddieEngaged #GetTheF!ckOutTheWayLeah **_

_We were reading some comments and posts from other people._

_**Yay!Leddie together forever!#Finally #GetOutTheWayLeah**_

_**Leah better back off!She can't get in the way now:)#GetOutTheWayLeah**_

_We were reading tweets until Jake and Kelly called._

_We put them on speaker."Loren!Eddie!We heard the news congratulations!"_

_"Thanks Jake."_

_"Babe,if we get engaged can we have one like that?"Kelly said._

_Jake sighed."Thanks Eduardo."I laughed and we hung up._

_"Hey,I think we should start heading home."Loren said._

_We all agreed,so we said goodbye and all of us left._

_**Loren's POV**_

_When Eddie and I got home we collapsed on the couch._

_"You know,today is the most we've done in weeks."I said smiling._

_"I know,you would think being international rockstars would have you booked."Eddie said._

_I laughed and got up."What are you doing?"He said._

_I sat down on the piano bench."I wanna write for my album.I'm inspired."_

_"No babe.."Eddie whined._

_"Come lay down with me,I just wanna relax with my beautiful fiancé,before we get a busy schedule."_

_I rolled her eyes and came back to sit on his lap._

_"You know you're crazy,but I love you."I said._

_"I love you too,more than anything in the world."_

_We were leaning in for a kiss that was suppose to be quick._

_But it quickly heated up._

_Eddie turned me around and I wrapped my legs around his torso._

_He got up and set me down on the couch._

_He rested his hands on the top of the couch and I put my legs down._

_I needed to come up for air so I began kissing Eddie's sweet spot,right below his jawline._

_He moaned and I giggled,I stood up and pushed a smirking Eddie onto the couch._

**_ Hope everyone enjoyed:)Sorry,if this was a bit too heated for your taste;)But I've read worse LoL:)Love you all!Much Lovee!_**

**_~Jenny xoxo_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys!Really glad you all enjoy this story:)It means soo much!I love you all!Much Lovee!Song:If I ain't got you by Alicia Keys.**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 16_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_Loren was about to climb on top of me before her phone rang._

_She was gonna walk towards it but I grabbed her by the waist._

_"Babe,don't answer it."I said kissing her neck._

_She pushed me onto the couch and I thought she was gonna ignore it._

_But as soon as I fell on the couch she ran to her phone._

_"Hey Jake!"She said._

_I narrowed my eyes at her and she chuckled silently._

_"Okay,thanks Jake!"She said and hung up._

_She walked over and sat next to me on the couch._

_"So,what did Jake say?"I said._

_"Well,it looks like today is our last day of freedom for a while because we have busy schedules."_

_I groaned."What's Jake's plans?"I said and laid my head on her lap._

_"Well,we have to work to new songs for my album,we have to go to seperate radio interviews,and we have a photo shoot and a signing."_

_I groaned even louder."I wish I could just spend time with my beautiful fiancé."I said sitting up._

_"I know babe,but we can spend time together as soon as we get married and move in together."_

_"You mean you move in and then we get married?"I said._

_"What?"She said confused._

_"I told you,I wanted to move in with you and I don't want to wait until we're married."I said grabbing her hand._

_"Really?Are you sure?We don't have to rush,I mean I love you and I don't wanna be a burden on you."She said._

_"Babe,I love you and I want to give you the world.I am sure I want you to move in."I kissed the back of her hand._

_"Plus,I'm already use to you staying her with me,let's make it permanent."She chuckled and kissed me._

_The next morning I woke up with no Loren beside me,but the penthouse was filled with beautiful music._

_I walked downstairs to find Loren sitting at the piano playing a song._

**_Some people live for the fortune_**

**_Some people live just for the fame_**

**_Some people live for the power, yeah_**

**_Some people live just to play the game_**

**_Some people think that the physical things_**

**_Define what's within_**

**_And I've been there before_**

**_But that life's a bore_**

**_So full of the superficial_**

**_Some people want it all_**

**_But I don't want nothing at all_**

**_If it ain't you baby_**

**_If I ain't got you baby_**

**_Some people want diamond rings_**

**_Some just want everything_**

**_But everything means nothing_**

**_If I ain't got you, Yeah_**

**_Some people search for a fountain_**

**_That promises forever young_**

**_Some people need three dozen roses_**

**_And that's the only way to prove you love them_**

**_Hand me the world on a silver platter_**

**_And what good would it be_**

**_With no one to share_**

**_With no one who truly cares for me_**

**_Some people want it all  
_**

**_But I don't want nothing at all_**

**_If it ain't you baby_**

**_If I ain't got you baby_**

**_Some people want diamond rings_**

**_Some just want everything_**

**_But everything means nothing_**

**_If I ain't got you, you, you_**

**_Some people want it all_**

**_But I don't want nothing at all_**

**_If it ain't you baby_**

**_If I ain't got you baby_**

**_Some people want diamond rings_**

**_Some just want everything_**

**_But everything means nothing_**

**_If I ain't got you, yeah_**

**_ If I ain't got you with me baby_**

**_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_**

**_If I ain't got you with me baby_**

_When she finished she looked down at her notebook almost trying to make this song better._

_I walked over and wrapped my arms around her."If you're trying to improve it,you can't because it's already perfect."_

_She laughed."Thanks,I just want to be sure,it's for the love of my life you know."She said._

_I sat in the bench and lifted her onto my lap."Oh yeah?Who?"_

_"You my amazing,loving fiancé."She said._

_I leaned in and kissed pulled away._

_"I love you,but we have to get ready for our busy day."She said._

_"I know,I'm gonna miss you today."I said._

_"Eddie,we'll only be apart for five hours."She said smiling._

_"Five hours to many."_

_"Well,we'll be together the rest of the day."She said smirking._

_"I know."She kissed me again and got off my lap._

_"I'm gonna get ready."She said walking to the stairs._

_"Do I have to spell it out?Come on,I want to spend as much time as possible with you."_

_I laughed and got off the piano bench._

_I ran to her and threw her over my shoulder._

_**Loren's POV**_

_We came back down almost an hour later."I'll be at the photo shoot around 4:00pm,but I have to work on songs and then go to an interview."I said._

_"Okay,good luck,stay calm,and call me later."_

_"Okay love you!"I said._

_He walked up to me and gave me a kiss."I love you,see you later babe."_

_I squeezed his hand one more time and he left._

_I spent hours writing and time came for my interview._

_I got out of Eddie's t-shirt and put on a light pink strapless top,white ripped skinny jeans,pink pumps,and silver aviators._

_I met Kelly at the radio station._

_"You ready for this Lo?Your first interview!"Kelly squealed._

_"I know I just wish Eddie was with me."I said clutching onto my bag wishing it was his hand._

_"Don't worry,after this we have a photo-shoot and signing and you can be with your fiancé all you want."I laughed._

_"Yeah,can't wait."_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!Leave suggestions PLEASE!I'm running out of ideas for this story0.0Maybe I might bring Justin back?What you guys think?Pm me/Leave a review! F&F:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
